


Save Me From Drowning In My Dreams

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the scene at the end of v.12 of the manga. Watanuki asks Yuko if she has a wish that he can grant. She hugs him in the dream, and he wakes up to find her lying beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me From Drowning In My Dreams

~ Save Me From Drowning In My Dreams ~

"Am I human? Am I even real?" Watanuki asked. "Or do I only exist in dreams?"

"No, whatever else you've become since then, you were born human," Yuko reassured him.

He was very glad to hear that. But there was one more thing he'd been wondering about lately...

"Yuko-san, do you have a wish?" He saw that she was surprised by the question and he smiled. "It's just that you're always granting everyone else's wishes and I was wondering if there was anything you wished for? If it's anything I can do, I'd like to try and grant it for you."

She smiled sadly and wrapped him a hug.

"My wish..." she whispered in his ear. "Wake up."

The dream dissolved and Watanuki found himself lying in the bed at the shop, with Yuko-san curled up next to him. As he watched, her eyes fluttered open and she caught him staring at her.

"You're awake," she said softly, reaching out her hand. Her long fingers brushed across his cheek. "See, you're real," she murmured. Then her hand dropped as she drifted back to sleep.

 _She woke me up just for that?_  Watanuki wondered incredulously.  _But I guess it was important to her... And then she went straight back to sleep. Well, it's just like her to do something like that, I guess_.

"Yuko-san..." he sighed, settling down next to her. He didn't want to go back to sleep quite yet, but he knew he would be safe when he did go back to the world of dreams because she was here watching over him.

~end~


End file.
